


Limit

by Jeruk21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeruk21/pseuds/Jeruk21
Summary: Sedikit saja, ia ingin melihat wajahnya secara langsung.





	Limit

**Author's Note:**

> HQ! © Furudate Haruichi  
> Limit by Jeruk

“Banyaknya garis yang memotong sumbu X di titik ini dengan absis bilangan prima, dan memotong sumbu Y di titik yang ini dengan ordinat bilangan bulat posit— _hey_ , halo, tuan. Lihat ke mana matamu!”

Yang satu celong menatap kosong menghakimi pupil di balik layar.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo mengguncang _smartphone_ -nya. Upayanya malah membuat kacau sinyal sambungan video yang alakadar.

Kejutan dalam hati tidak naik sampai ke permukaan wajah yang tersadar. “Ya?”

“Apanya yang ‘ya’? Paham maksudku?” Buku kumpulan soal diketuk dengan bolpen. Sejenak Tsukishima nampak menaikan satu alisnya.

“Tidak.”

Satu telapak tangan langsung saja melekat di wajah yang paling tua. “Astaga kau melamun dari tadi!”

“Sori.”

Tubuh jangkung itu memutuskan menelungkup membenamkan separuh wajah dalam lipatan lengannya di atas buku tulis.  Mata kecokelatan di balik lensa bingkai tebal mengamati Kuroo yang pasrah menggaruk tempurung dalam layar _notebook_. Tanpa sadar Tsukishima menghitung beberapa hal baru dari si mantan kapten klub voli. Rasanya terakhir mereka bertemu kulitnya tidak se- _tan_ itu. Juga rambut liarnya yang dipangkas sedikit lebih pendek dari biasanya.  Apa tingginya juga bertambah? Lengan itu tampak lebih berisi dari sebelumnya walau tertutup kaos. Dan sejak kapan gaung suaranya menjadi lebih pekat.

“Aku cuma kepikiran—,” sejenak menarik ulur keputusan untuk melanjutkan kalimat, “setelah lama tidak ngobrol kau malah muncul bersama soal matematika nomor 17.” Ada kesal yang Tsukishima pun tidak bisa sembunyikan dalam aroma suaranya.

Entah bagaimana caranya tapi mata di seberang layar seperti bersinar. Semacam vitur tak penting dari aplikasi _skype_? “ _Are?_ Kangen aku, hn?”

Yang pirang tidak membuang sedetik pun menjawab dengan dengusan tawa di hidung.

“Menjijikan.”

—yang mana bisa ia blak-blakan mengaku rindu pada over narsisme Kuroo. Juga tangan besarnya ketika saling bertaut. Wangi tubuhnya yang seperti rumput basah. Lawakan lawas—atau suaranya yang selalu ringan melepas ledakan, bukan dengan perantara _speaker gadget_ nya.

Tsukishima sadar ia mulai putus asa.

“Hn—kurasa. Sedikit.”

Sedikit saja ia ingin bertemu Kuroo.

 “Aku tahu, Tsukki, aku juga rindu padamu.” Khas senyuman Kuroo entah mengapa dirasa sangat asam hari ini.

Jika saja bukan karena jangka Tokyo dan Miyagi, Tsukishima tidak sampai hati memberikannya balasan air muka yang keruh karena kecewanya sendiri.

Menit berikutnya _speaker notebook_ Tsukishima diledaki suara raungan pejantan di seberang sambungan.

“Astaga, demi Tuhan! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!” Kuroo menjerit sembari liar mengambil jaket yang paling dekat jangkauan. Rekaman terus bergoyang tak karuan karena Kuroo berlari bersama ponsel di genggaman. “Oy, Sawamura! Aku pinjam sepedamu sebentar!”

Tsukishima  sepenuhnya mempercayai segala daya tangkapnya yang mutakhir. Tapi rasanya ia baru saja melihat wajah melongo kaptennya  di sudut bingkai _video call_ Kuroo. Atau perasaannya saja ketika ia merasa sangat familiar dengan lingkungan sekitar Kuroo yang rasanya mirip pedestrian menanjak yang khas menuju Karasuno?

“Tsukki, tunggu aku di luar, oke! Aku butuh limabelas menit sampai rumahmu.”

“HA?”

Tidak menghibahi waktu ekstra untuk sesi komplain Tsukishima, Kuroo seenak perut memutus sepihak sambungan komunikasi mereka.  

Namun tiga menit lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, Tsukishima sudah hangat terbenam dalam pelukan searoma rumput basah.

- **fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Maksud hati besoknya mau bikin surprise ke Tsukki kalau Kuroo lagi mampir ke Miyagi, apa boleh buat kalo udahkebeletehehehe /noo


End file.
